The instant invention relates generally to the field of monitoring equipment, and, more specifically, to high integrity monitoring of electrical generation and transmission systems.
Electrical substation must now monitor up-to-the-minute status of all high voltage feeder circuit breakers including air, and oil types and phase isolated and ganged types. They must also monitor low and high temperature alarms, low or high liquid level alarms, low or high gas or air alarms, as well as fire alarms, unauthorized entry alarms, station light and power alarms.
Present alarm systems are complex and expensive to construct and operate and do not provide the fail-safe operation so vital to the power industry. They are not easily remotely interrogated and do not report on the status of monitored systems.